A Bit Normal
by DySolo
Summary: What if Spencer Reid was schizophrenic?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer set down his keys and rubbed his eyes.

"Long day, huh?" Someone from behind him says and Spencer hung his head. 

"You could say that." He murmured and made his way to his makeshift library.

"You know, you could just make it stop."

"I enjoy my job."

"You're always so tired. So depressed. You spend too much time away from home."

"What? Are you my mother now?" Spencer said, slightly frustrated, sitting his his chair. He put the messenger bag on the table and opened it, pulling out his files.

The voice from behind him sighed. "More files. There's always more files."

"I have to work."

"You just got home from work. Go get a drink, relax. Enjoy the few moments you have."

"You're not real." He said and gritted his teeth.

The voice chuckled. "Aren't I? I'm your best friend. Your only friend." Spencer tensed as the voice became a person and sat on his desk. He pushed away, not looking at the man.

"I have friends. JJ, Gideon-"

"Coworkers. You've never invited them he-"

"Because you're here!"

"But I thought I'm not real."

Spencer clenched his jaw. He hated his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the voice, of the man. It was a delusion, a hallucination. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. He opened his eyes to see the man staring at him amused. Spencer sighed.

"Just get it out, then. So I can work." Spencer said, deflated.

The man crossed his legs, resting his head on his hand that was balanced on his knee. "I don't know why you persist on working. You know it's going to happen one day. You profile these people all the time. Mental disease is a big factor in these killer's lives. Your story reads like them and one day, you will be. You think 'your friends' will be there then?" The voice gave a short, obnoxious laugh. "You think Gideon will look at you with such pride then?"

Spencer stared at him. "I'm not going to kill anyone, Daniel."

"So you say." He said and sighed, moving off the the desk. "Whatever, do your work. I'm hungry."

Spencer watched as the man left the room before hearing him call out.

"And buy a damn tv, will you? It's lonely when you're gone. You wouldn't treat a room mate like this."

"You're not real!" Spencer called back. If he wasn't real, why was he talking to him? Spencer sighed and rubbed his temples. He wasn't real. He didn't exist. It was...

"Stop it, you look crazy." Daniel said, poking his head in the room to see Spencer kind of rocking in his chair, muttering the scientific definition to his disease.

Spencer grabbed his bag and stood up. He couldn't stay here.

"Hey. Where you going?" Daniel asked, a bag of chips in his hand. "You just got home."

"I'm going to work."

Daniel rolled his eyes as Spencer glanced at him before leaving again.

**Criminal Minds ||  
**

JJ paused, seeing the man in his chair. Hadn't he left earlier?

She walked over to see him asleep and sighed. It was the third time in the last two weeks, since Bryar. She ran her fingers over his back.

"Spence."

Spencer sat up. "I was just... Oh, hey JJ."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you here, Spence? I thought you were going home."

"I forgot that I...I had some other stuff to do."

JJ frowned. "I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow."

Spencer looked down at his files. They were all complete. He bit on his lip. "I think I should get these done."

JJ frowned and sat on his desk. "Okay. Something's wrong."

Spencer shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just..."

JJ stared at him and he sighed.

"I've... You know my mother's...She's schizophrenic, like Bryar."

JJ's eyes soften. "Oh, Spence. I'm sorry. No wonder that case was so hard on you."

Spencer nodded, silently. "It's genetic, you know. If your parents have it, you're 11 percent more likely to have it yourself."

JJ looked at him, before ruffling his hair. "You're not crazy, Spencer. Don't let these things get too much in your head. You're not them."

Again, he nodded, keeping his eyes away from her. JJ brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Just go home and go to bed, okay? Leave all of this here for one night and just...relax. For me?"

He raised his eyes to her blue ones and licked his lips. "Okay." he said, softly.

She smiled and slid off his desk, reaching out for his hand. "Come on, walk me to my car."

He grabbed his bag and followed her, knowing what awaited him at home. And yet, for the moment, he felt completely sane...and even a bit normal.

**Criminal Minds ||**

Spencer closed his eyes, his key in the lock.

"You're going to walk in there and there is not going to be anyone there. You live alone and have lived alone since you were 18 years old. Just... walk in and go to bed."

Spencer took a breath and unlocked the door. He opened it and walked in, setting his bag inside of the doorway to the office/guestroom/makeshift library. He looked around and didn't see Daniel at all and smiled. Maybe he really could beat this. He grabbed himself a glass of water, taking a few sips before putting the glass in the sink. He needed to do dishes, but that could wait till tomorrow. He was exhausted. Spencer made his way to the bedroom and his heart sank.

"Miss me?" Daniel said from his lounging position in the middle of Spencer's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like shit."

Spencer winced as he leaned against the back on the couch.

"Daniel, please."

"Told you, this job was stupid."

"I just got tortured. Will you please just go away?"

Daniel turned at a knock on the door. "Someone's here."

Spencer sighed and got up, walking to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw JJ.

"Hey."

"Holy mother of god. I've died and gone to heaven. This is why you work there isn't it?" Daniel walked over to her and sniffed her hair. "She's an angel."

Spencer's eyes widened, watching him. JJ gave Spencer a look. "You okay, Spence?"

"Y-yeah. A little sore."

"Please tell me you've...Oh, Spence. This is that... Redskins girl. Damn... hot and likes football." Daniel got on his knees. "Marry me?"

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"A little sore? You just got the shit knocked out of you." She touched the wound on his head and he hissed in pain.

"Don't be a bitch, Spencer! Kiss her. Throw her on the couch and ravage her!"

Spencer glared at Daniel and JJ frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

He looked at JJ confused. "What? no... I'm glad you came. Can we sit?"

JJ nodded. "Of course!" She walked with him over to the couch and sat with him. "God, Spence, you look awful."

"Don't feel so good either." He winced a little.

"That's it. Now ask if she'll take care of you...naked. God... look at her. She's... delicious. Please, please have her stay over tonight. I'll make sure she enjoys every thing I do to her."

Spencer breathed out through his nose, trying to keep his anger in check. He was going to kill Daniel. He couldn't kill Daniel. Daniel wasn't real. Right. Daniel wasn't real. And JJ couldn't know that Daniel was here..Daniel wasn't here. Daniel wasn't real. There was no Daniel. No Daniel.

JJ was watching him, confused. Was he anger about her coming over?

"Hotch said you left the hospital against medical advice, so... I just..."

"Stop it!" Spencer said, glaring at Daniel as he made very inappropriate gestures.

JJ jumped. "I didn't do anything, Spence."

"No.. not you. I'm./.. flashbacks."

JJ watched him. "You should go back to the hospital, Spencer. There's... You can get the help you need."

"You can get the help you need here, too. Just let her mouth do all the work. I bet she has a very talented tongue. God damn."

Spencer nodded, looking at JJ, trying his best to ignore Daniel. "I... I think that'd be best."


End file.
